Green with envy
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: A Collection of PPG one-shots. ButchXButtercup.
1. Then it hit me

**Disclaimer: I Do not, nor ever will, own the PowerPuff Girls. **

(Normal P.O.V)

Butch was walking steadily along the path of the old woods. No one ever went there any more, perfect for some peace and quiet. But to be honest, he didn't want quiet. He wanted a fight. No one was ever strong enough to fight him though. Well, maybe his brothers, but where's the fun in that? He needed someone strong, someone who could take the force of his fist. Someone who could fight back.

Then it hit him.

Literality.

Butch was on the floor, on his back. He looked up to find a girl of around the same age, lying on top of him.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I was so bored. Just sat there… in a tree. Yes, in a tree. I always came to the woods. It helped me relax. Calm down.

That's why I come here when me and my sisters argue. Its good to get away. Cause if I didn't get away, I was afraid I might hurt someone.

That's the thing, my sisters said I had a bad temper. I know I do, but I would never admit that. So that's why I'm here, alone… in a tree.

Not funny.

Okay, kind of funny.

I don't know why, I just like sitting in tree's.

End of.

So where was I? Oh yeah, I was just sat there, so bored. So I decided to climb a little higher. Up one branch, two branch, three branch….

SHIT!

The branch snapped. I was left dangling there like a complete moron. Well, I suppose I am a complete moron for hanging out in tree's in the first place.

But what can I say? It's a bit late to finally realise this now.

I kept sliding down the broken branch, my hands no longer able to cling on. I was hugging onto the branch for dear life. I laughed quietly to myself, I wonder if this is why there called tree huggers?

I Smiled, then remembered why I was hugging the branch and tried to slide up the crack in the branch so I could climb past it and back onto a stable one.

But, no such luck. don't get me wrong, I was close. Just as I was about to grab hold of another completely stable branch, I fell, landing right on top of some poor bugger.

Whoops!

I looked down. Okay, so scrap the poor bugger thing.

I'm sure he deserved it. Wait, I'm not sure he did. I knew he did. I mean he's done enough to me, so I'm sure I could consider this as pay back. I said consider, not accept. So, maybe, I could just smack him upside the head once or twice before I leave. It's not that cruel. Right?

Wrong! But who cares? Like I said, he most likely deserves it.

Teaches him for getting in my way. I looked down again and held back my laughter.

Well, I suppose I shouldn't be to hard on him, he did, after all, break my fall.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out into a fit of giggles, Butch stared at me like I was insane.

(Butch's P.O.V)

I looked at her again, she looked familiar.

BUTTERCUP!

She couldn't of tackled me down, I would of seen her coming. An she definitely would not of landed on the floor. Well, on me. She would of kept her balance. I looked up to find the branch of a tree that was snapped in half.

A branch? Snapped? She couldn't of been waiting there, to tackle me? Could she.

Nah, although, the weight of her fat arse could of snapped the branch. I sniggered inwardly.

She suddenly burst into laughter and I glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

She looked startled. Plastered a thoughtful look on her face and smirked.

"Private joke." She answered and stuck her tongue out. God, she really pissed me off.

She stood up and took a fighting stance, all the while glaring at me.

I smirked then remembered that she suddenly came out of no ware.

"How did you tackle me?" I questioned, pushing myself up and off of the floor.

She suddenly looked embarrassed, for some odd unknown reason. "N-none of

Yo-our business." She stuttered, blushing. I raised an eyebrow.

She kind of looked cute when she blushed. Kind of.

(Normal P.O.V)

Buttercup sighed.

"I was in a tree-" Butch interrupted her, mid sentence. "Well, what the fuck were you doing in a tree?"

"Sitting in it-" Again, he interrupted her. "Sitting in it? What are you? A fucking bird?" He smirked. "No," She growled. "I was bored. So, I thought I would go for a walk-"

"Up a tree?" He questioned, she gritted her teeth. He knew he was getting to her, it amused him.

"No you idiot! In the forest, I was bored so I decided to climb a tree!" She screeched out, her eye started to twitch. He laughed.

"Climb a tree?" He grinned and stared down at her.

(Butch's P.O.V)

God, she really was beautiful. I gulped and looked away, slightly. She looked like she wanted to rip my head off.

"No you idiot! In the forest, I was bored so I decided to climb a tree." She screeched at me. The sound ringing through my ears.

Ouch.

I looked down at her, smirking. "Shut up." I muttered, she glared at me.

"Make me." She growled.

So I did.

Smiling, I pulled her towards me. Planting my lips softly upon hers. At first she struggled to get away then slowly, but surely melted into my embrace.

**First one-shot, hope you liked it. Please R&R! :)**


	2. Love sucks?

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Valentines day sucks.

Love sucks.

Cards suck.

Life sucks.

Don't think I'm saying this just 'cause every year I get left out. I don't. And that's what gets to me.

I don't give a shit about crappy cards.

Stop sending me them.

God, I sound like such a bitch don't I? Good.

People don't seem to get me. I like my privacy. I like to be left alone.

What's so hard to get?

So it especially pisses me off when people try starting conversations, about love, with me.

But, of course, Bubbles, being Bubbles, just can't keep her mouth shut.

I could help with that. Sadly though, I'd get yelled at.

I mean, I did last time.

Apparently people don't like it when you duct- tape their mouth shut.

Who knew?

Anyway, like I was saying, she just can't stop going on about valentines day.

Like.

Love.

Lust.

I don't care about those things. Bubbles, please, I beg you, take the hint.

She never does, never will.

She can't stop going on an on and on… and hello? What's this? I listen more intently now.

The RowdyRuff's. Coming here. Later today.

Awesome.

Can't wait.

Insert sarcasm here.

Just fucking wonderful.

As if I'm not pissed of enough. Bubbles had to spring something like that on me.

Sigh.

Kill. Me. Now.

I heard footsteps down stairs. Great. Their here. Whoo-hooo!

Whoopee frigging dooo!

Well. Two of them are, I note as I see Blossom talking to Brick and Bubbles with her arms wrapped tightly around Boomer.

Rolling my eyes, I'm about to wonder up back upstairs. But I can't.

Knock knock.

GREAT!

HE'S HERE!

Shit.

I walk, hesitantly, towards the door.

And honestly?

I think I like what I see.

I grin at him as he smiles shyly at me, carrying a box of chocolates.

Maybe valentines day isn't so bad after all, I think as I pull Butch into a tight hug.

I take it all back.

Loves not actually that bad.


	3. The bet

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Hatred.

Frustration.

Bored SHITLESS!

This sucks.

I'm sat here in English, my hand, clamped in a fist, is under the table.

Badly need to punch something.

This isn't fucking happening!

You see, last week me and Butchie-boy made a bet.

The first one to brake down and unleash their anger loses.

The loser has to wear a dress.

Not happening.

I'm not losing.

No way in hell and I gunna get dolled up.

I am going to win!

'cause I am dieing to see Butch in a dress.

Hehe.

I'm a bitch right?

One…two…three…

RING!

Its home time.

Thank god!

I grab my bag an make a run for it.

I'm all most out of the building when I bump into someone.

"Watch were your going you-"

Oh shit, its Butch.

"What were you gunna say Butterbutt?" He smirked.

"Nothing." I hissed.

"Nothing?" He raised his eye-brow.

"Yep. Nothing. Now, move out of my way."

He smirked.

"I think I'm gunna win the bet."

"Nu-uh." I smile widely.

"Really? Your going to win? Unlikely."

I sigh. I think it's kind of unlikely as well, to be honest.

I mean, no hitting, punching and no SWEARING!

Swearing is probably the worst one. I cant go without swearing. I mean fitting is hard enough to go without.

But swearing?

Kill. Me. Now.

Please?

"So Butterbutt…" He starts.

I interrupt him.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I screamed.

He smiled.

I feel confused, then remember.

Whoops!

No swearing.

I'm fucked.

"I win." He laughed.

No. No. No.

"Aw, is poor Butterfly got to wear a pretty little dress?" He grinned.

What a tosser.

I think I'm gunna cry.

Me, In a dress?

NOOOOO!

The horror!

I push passed him and start to walk home.

"Just remember to wear it tomorrow."

"Fuck you." I mutter.

"Would loved to." He grinned.

"Bye jackass." I stick my middle finger up at him and fly home.

I wake up the next day at 6:30.

"Bubbles." I mutter inaudibly.

But, sadly, she still hears me.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Erm, I sort of lost the bet. Can I borrow a dress from you?"

She grabbed my hand and yanked me into her room.

"Yes, of course!" She shouted enthusiastically. "And some shoes, a bow, some make-up…"

I stopped her.

"I just need a dress!" I whine.

"Tough." She grinned.

Shit. I'm her fucking living fucking dress up doll.

Yay! Not.

We - me and Bubbles - leave the house at 8:15.

Blossom left at 8:00.

Nerd didn't want to be late.

I walked though the school halls.

People are staring at me.

I'm uncomfortable!

I smirk when I see Butch, stood there, just staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I mustered in the most innocent way I could.

He's stood there, dazed.

Hmm, maybe I should wear a dress more often.

More embarrassing for him than me anyway, I think as I walk passed him.

He cant take his eyes of me.

**R&R :D**


	4. The dumb-ass bird

**Buttercup: Do I really sound bipolar? **

**Me: Well, I.. umm, you see…..**

**Butch: Fuck yeah.**

**Buttercup: No I don't :(**

**Butch: So do.**

**Buttercup: Do not.**

**Butch: Do to.**

**Buttercup: Don't!**

**Butch: Do!**

**Buttercup: Don't!**

**Butch: Do!**

**Buttercup: Don-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Butch + Buttercup: Okay. *Whimpers* Woo scary.**

**Me: Mwhahahaha. *Composes self* No I'm not.**

**Butch + Buttercup: Are to.**

**Me: Are not.**

**Butch + Buttercup: Are to.**

**Me: Are no-**

**Blossom: Oh for God sake! Your acting like children! Especially you, Psycho! Grow up!**

**Me: *Hides behind Buttercup* Help?**

**Buttercup: *Smirks* Your on your own! *Runs***

**Me: *Cries***

**Bubbles: *Hugs Psycho* **

**Me: Thank woo! *Feels loved* Anyways….. On with the fanfic?**

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

AH!

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" I screamed as I saw the large bird nesting on my head.

"I don't wanna! What if it bites me?!" Bubbles cried.

"GET IT OFF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to scare it off.

It stayed.

I heard laughter and turned around.

And saw… Butch.

"Aww, what's wrong? Poor PowerPuff doesn't like Birdies?" He grinned.

"Shut up! Help me get it off moron!" I shouted at him.

"Nope." He said plainly.

I knew he wouldn't help, but, you no, I had to try. didn't I?

"Plwease!" I said trying to sound cute.

He laughed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to be covered in bird poo!" I yelled at him.

"And this concerns me how?" He asked.

God the bastard.

"I don't suppose it does…. Just fucking get it off!" I said trying to grab hold of the birds leg to pry it off.

No use.

The fucker stayed there.

GRRRR!

"What will I get for helping you?" He grinned.

"Fuck all." I replied.

"Hmm, nope sorry. Not helping."

"PLEASE!" Both him and the dumb ass bird were really starting to piss me off now.

"Hmm, fine. But if I do, you have to go on a date with me." He smirked.

I Froze.

Waaaaa! The insanity!

"Urm, never mind, all good here. Just decided I like the dumb thing. Here birdie, birdie, birdie…. Want to go home?" I squeaked out.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine, you and your little friend have fun."

"Wait." I said. He turned back around. "Fine." I gave in.

He whistled.

"Come here snick." He said and the bird leaped of my head and flew over to him.

He grinned widely.

"SNICK?!" I yelled?

"Yep. He's Boomer's pet. So…, See you at seven?" He laughed and flew off.

THE BASTARD!

* * *

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
